kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Wolford/Abilities
Thanks to the tutelage of many experts since his childhood, Shin possesses great knowledge and skill in both magic and martial arts. Magic Shin has learned magic from both Magi Merlin and Guru Melinda. Merlin helped him learn to control magic power and chantless magic, while Melinda taught him everything she knew about enchantment magic.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 4 Shin has demonstrated enough power to level whole cities in a single blast and precision and control to kill multiple demons at once without damaging their bodies.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 7-8 Because of Shin's destructive and massive amounts of magic, people are shocked when they see him in action. Shin becomes deeply respected and has been given many titles due to his use of magic. Defense Magic *Barrier - The most common magic Shin and the rest of the Ultimate Magic Research Society uses. This is also Shin's basic magic that was taught to the members of the research magic as he uses it as a basis for the growth of his society member's magic control. Dimension Magic *Gate - A type of magic with the ability to interfere with another dimension. With this magic, one had to imagine connecting the place they were currently at, and the place they want to go to with a ‘point’ instead of a ‘line.’ The reason why Shin didn’t teleport directly was because to teleport, meant one had to temporarily decompose their body and reconstruct it when they reached their destination. Shin imagined that he might not be able to reconstruct his body properly, got scared and lost his will to test it out. *Alternative Dimension Storage Magic - Allows for the storage of objects in another dimension. Earth Magic *Barrage *Cone-shaped stakes *Ultra-hard wall Enchantment Magic Under the tutelage of the Guru Melinda, Shin is proficient with enchantment magic. He can remove and add enchantments on several kinds of accessories and clothes of his and his friends easily and even uses Kanji on some of his personal items like his boots. Most of the magic Shin uses when enchanting on object were anti-magic like nullification magic. Enchantment magic won’t work unless it’s imbued with magical power because the items imbued with the enchantment magic becomes a magic tool. And on top of that, it needs quite a bit of it. Therefore, one should take caution because it’s not something one should always be using. It also won’t necessarily trigger to protect one during a surprise attack. Nevertheless, I think it should prevent the situation of receiving an attack in the middle of chanting because aren’t there plenty of magic made to gather on one when trying to use magic. *Absolute Magic Defense - Any magic with malicious intent will be dispersed by the magic barrier completely on all kinds of magic. *Anti-Fouling *Anti-shock *Auto Heal - The magic can heal any injury to some extent, such as cure minor wounds or replace any damaged cells. However, it doesn’t work on illnesses. *Complete Physical Impact Absorption - When enchanted to an item, Shin maintained the image of kinetic energy being dispersed once it touches the uniform. When attacked, the item will nullifies the kinetic phenomenon behind the physical impacts such as physical objects. *Nullification Magic - A magic that Shin purely use so he can null all kinds of magic previously enchanted to an item. *Penetration Prevention Fire Magic *Blue Flame - Shin imagined combustion. He ignited the oxygen around the air and produced a kindling. Furthermore, he gathered the surrounding oxygen and incited the combustion. Then, the resulting flame was fed plenty of oxygen and its temperature rapidly increased which resulted to pale blue flame. It is an ultra-high temperature flame but not an explodable flame so it won't particularly burst nor scatter. However, the ground where the ultra-high temperature landed had melted and became similar to magma. Some of the places were even vitrified. *Flame Bullet - Shin creates the same kind of blue flame but he turned the flame into a long and thin shape, and also added a rotation to it with the image of a bullet. It has a speed incomparable to the flame balls. In the flame bullet magic, the factor called “speed” had increased, the bullet not only melted the ground because of the heat it produced, it also carried the momentum of the acceleration and blew away the surroundings. *Fire Explosion - Shin puts a mixture of oxygen and hydrogen around the blue flames but making sure they won’t touch each other which when thrown towards a place a lot further away, causes a tremendous explosion and leaves a huge crater. Flying Magic *Flight or Flying magic - After witnessing Schtrom's ability to float in the air, Shin tried to experiment flying magic too. Using anti-gravity to a stone, Shin got hold of the image and process of the flying magic and later was able to easily fly. He later taught his friends in his society about the magic. Lightning Magic *Electricity Light Magic *Invisibility *Sunlight beam - By gathering sunlight, Shin can shoot a beam from the sky. He also used this technique when he tried to end Oliver Schtrom on the practice ground of Security Office. Water Magic *Frozen Bullet *Whip Wind Magic *Atmospheric Pressure Difference.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 7-8 *Gust *Vacuum Wave *Whirlwind Martial Arts Shin was taught by Michel Collins, a renowned swordsman and warrior, so he learned many different forms of martial arts to defend himself with. He is partial to using swords.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 3-4 Shin has been noted as being on par, if not superior, to knights in combat. Category:Abilities